prizmmyfandomcom-20200213-history
EZ DO DANCE
EZ DO DANCE is the 8th single from Prizmmy☆ and is an another version of TRF EZ DO DANCE Romaji= Ez Do Dance x5 3, 2, 1, break down! EZ Do Dance! -RAP- Do the dance, get the vibe I’m the one who you want tonight Ok, girls! Get down, ima no ke Hajikeru rizumu ni get the rave It’s Prizmmy’s EZ Do Dance! I can hear my voice ima hajimaru Midnight time kara kono basho de Yuku ate ga onaji nakama to subete no uso nugisaru Nanimo nakute michi mo nakute odoru kimi wa doko kara Nigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigi na hodo mabushii Sasou yume katariatte kizu nameatteru datenshi Easy Go Easy Go egao dake hitotoki no wa wo tsunagu yo I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru... Ez Do Dance x2 Ez Do, Ez Do Hoshii mono wa itsu datte fui ni osou guuzen Mienai asu totsuzen ni, meguriaeru tokimeki Gozen goji eien no RUURU kawaru shunkan Kitto kitto ai nante yoberu mono ja nai kedo I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru... 3… 2… 1… EZ Do Dance! -RAP- Break down! Feel the vibe! Karada no shin kara awarete All you gotta do, is shake your body! Demo tarenai dare ni mo Watashitachi dake no paradise Kiseki wo omotsu no eien purizumu Karada de kanjiru kono rizumu! I've got feeling tsukinuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchidzuketeru nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo mite iru |-| Kanji= I can hear my voice 今始まる Midnight timeから　この場所で 行くあてが　同じ仲間と　全ての嘘　脱ぎさる 何もなくて　道もなくて　踊る君はどこから 逃げて行くの? 去ってゆくの? 不思議な程まぶしい 誘う夢　語り合って　傷なめ合ってる　堕天使 Easy Go Easy Go 笑顔だけ　ひとときの輪をつなぐよ I\'ve got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… 欲しいものは　いつだって　不意に襲う偶然 見えない明日　突然に、めぐりあえる　ときめき 午前5時　永遠のルール　変わる瞬間 きっと　きっと　愛なんて　呼べるものじゃないけど I\'ve got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… |-| English= (Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance ) (Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance) 3 2 1 Breakdown! (Ez Do Ez Do Ez Do Dance) Ez Do Dance! I can hear my voice, it’s starting Just standing here since midnight We’re friends on the same road; let’s just throw out the lies There’s no way, no path, dancer, where are you from? Are you running? Are you leaving? Dazzling in mystery A dream calling to us, fallen angels helping each other stand Easy go easy go, just smile, connect the wheels of time I got a feeling shooting through me As the town wakes up I’m kissed by the sun and the waves embrace me Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Watching you as you dance… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Just looking at you… (Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance) (Ez Do Ez Do) The things I want are always a coincidence that suddenly come upon me. The tomorrow that I can't see suddenly becomes An excitement of a chance meeting. 5 a.m. is the moment rules change forever. I'm sure, I'm sure, it's not something you can call love, but... I got a feeling shooting through me As the town wakes up I’m kissed by the sun and the waves embrace me Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Watching you as you dance… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Just looking at you… 3 2 1 Ez Do Dance! Break down, feel the vibe, from the core of the body, I wanna dance! All you gotta do, is shake your body! Still not enough, nobody, only for us it's paradise! Let's make a miracle, forever prism, feel in the body this rhythm! I got a feeling shooting through me As the town wakes up I’m kissed by the sun and the waves embrace me Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Watching you as you dance… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Just looking at you… Category:Songs Category:Music